Smell of Peanuts
by Mlle. Phoenix Fox
Summary: ORGINALLY WRITTEN BY CICEROGUIDED : Grandma Georgina said he smelled like peanuts. What if she wasn't the first one to tell him that? WillyOC romance!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: The first nine chapters of this story was written by CiceroGuided. I will update about once every week, but the tenth chapter on will be my work, the first nine will be hers. She couldn't continue this story due to personal reasons, so I'm taking the reins since I felt this story had such potential. For the most part, I haven't touched her writing, just corrected some grammer and spelling. Hopefully by the tenth chapter, I will have finished my half of the story and complete this wonderful tale. Enjoy._**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

**

* * *

**

**Smell of Peanuts **

**

* * *

**

_Gabriella Frost is Charlie Bucket's new friend. But she's a twenty-nine and three quarters year old receptionist at a pediatrician's office. And apparently, she had one run in with the eccentric candy man Willy Wonka years ago. And they both haven't been able to forget about each other since. But while Willy tries to ignore the funny butterflies in his stomach, Ella won't let him. Determined not to let the one man she really ever wanted slip through her fingers, she's and the Bucket Clan are going to launch a full scale plan of attack to show Willy there's sweeter things in life than candy._

Chapter One

* * *

Grandma Georgina looked at Willy Wonka and smiled, "You smell like peanuts. I love peanuts."

Willy Wonka smiled back at her, but his eyes told her he was far away. "Thank you. You smell like old people, and soap. I like it."

The old woman gave a cry of delight and hugged Willy just as he zoned out.

_Flash Back_

_A_ _rather tall young man with a purple top hat was pacing back and forth in an alley. He was muttering something about everlasting gob stoppers to himself. Just as he stopped pacing and turned to go through a door, someone crashed into him._

_Willy managed to stay up right but the person who crashed into him didn't. After taking a moment to straighten his hat, he went to help them up. It was girl with long braided brown hair._

_As he offered a purple gloved hand to the girl she burst out, "You smell like peanuts!"_

_Willy grabbed her hand and pulled her back on her feet. He lifted an eyebrow as if to say so?_

_She flushed and played with the huge red bow on the end of her braid. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. It just surprised me that you didn't smell like chocolate." Seeing Willy raise his other eyebrow she blustered, "Well you are a chocolatier and I…well I just assumed that you would smell like chocolate."_

"_Why were you wondering what I smell like in the first place?"_

_She started to stammer from nervousness, "Well…I… I wasn't really wondering what you smelt like at all! I just thought that since you love chocolate so much…" she trailed off._

"_That I'd smell like my beloved candy?" Willy finished her thought._

_She nodded._

_Willy humphed. "Well I don't."_

"_Ella!"_

_Both Willy and the Girl jumped at the sudden shout._

_Ella-otherwise known as 'the Girl'- gave Willy and apologetic smile, "That's my Mum. I've got to go." Turning she walked away._

_Willy stood there and watched her go. She paused right before she left the alley and waved to him. Raising his hand hesitantly Willy waved back._

_End Flashback_

Willy Wonka lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Full from the delicious meal Mrs. Bucket and served and tired from the day's work he was quite ready to sleep. But his busy brain wouldn't let him. Once again he was wondering about what happened to Ella.

She appeared to be his age, but he had never seen her before that day. And he never saw her again after.

Sighing he snuggled deeper in to his lilac scented sheets and feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Just added one or two minor details to CiceroGuided's tale. Eventually it will be my story. But for now..._**

**_peace, love and lipgloss,_**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

* * *

Chapter Two

A brunette sat alone in the café. She wore a colorful skirt suit of pinks and oranges, knee high boots on her feet. There was Peanut Brittle on a plate beside her steaming cup of coffee. Breaking off a piece she dunked it once in her cup before eating it. She was doodling on a napkin when the café door flew open and snow flurried in along with a rather harried looking woman.

After handing her coat to the hostess, she yanked off her hat to reveal a mass of chin length curly blond hair. Spotting the brunette she hurried over when she arrived at the table she greeted the other woman, "Morning Ella, how are you?"

Ella stood up and gave her best friend a hug. "I'm fine Cellie. You?"

The short blond waved her hand, summoning the waiter. "Oh I'm all right." Spotting the peanut brittle she gave her a queer look. "I forgot that you liked peanuts."

Ella snorted, "You did not. You just like giving me a hard time about it."

"Do you still believe Willy Wonka smells like peanuts?"

The other woman gave her the evil eye, "What do you think Cellie? How I am I supposed to forget that the most amazing candy man in the world doesn't smell like candy?"

Rubbing her temples Cellie sighed, "Fine, whatever. I just got away from one of the most trying days at work and I don't need any snot from you."

Ella glared at her, "Then don't ask me stupid questions!"

Snatching her mug of tea from the waiter the blond took a deep sip. "Alright Gabriella, have you seen any good movies lately?"

* * *

Ella tossed her keys on the kitchen counter and pressed the button on her answering machine.

"_**Hey Ella, this is your mother. I need to know your waist measurement. Call me when you can."**_

"**_Hey Gorgeous! Guess who? Yes it's me your loving boyfriend!"_** Ella groaned. **_"Think you and I can_ _get together on Friday? Call me."_**

"_**Ella it's me again. I remembered so your measurements so don't worry about it. But it would still be nice if you would call me."**_

Ella stared at her reflection while she washed her hands. Pale, rather narrow face with high cheekbones, long nose and-in her boyfriend's words-huge green eyes, and full lips. It wasn't a stunningly beautiful face, but it was hers and she liked it. After drying her hands she undid the braid and brushed her hair. Chestnut brown and long. So long that even when it was braided it fell almost to her knees.

With her hair pulled up in a pony tail and her thin body clad in jeans and a purple wife-beater, she collapsed in her favorite chair to listen to music. Tucking her knees under her chin she sang along with one of her favorite songs.

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as Dead as he seems_

_More Heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I tried to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_Just ain't right_

_Just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_If I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be so beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on tight_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_

_Waiting so long_

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the ends he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

She was so tired she fell asleep right there in the chair. She also forgot to call her Boyfriend.

* * *

_Pirate in Boots_

_Jack volunteers to babysit young Billy Turner while Will and Elizabeth spend some...ah-hem...quality time together. He ends up telling Young Billy his own twisted but rousing pirate version of the classic fable 'Puss in Boots'._


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: This brilliant chapter is all CiceroGuided's. I didn't change a thing. I just may expand on her ideas later on. _**

**_PLEASE SOMEBODY ENTER MY FANART CONTEST!_**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

* * *

Chapter Three

Charlie slipped quietly into the Inventing Room. Willy had to be around here some where. He had walked all over the factory looking for the elusive Chocolate Maker.

"Willy? Are you in here?" He tentatively called out.

No response.

He called louder this time, "Willy?"

Still no answer.

Sighing Charlie returned to the great glass elevator. He hadn't wanted to do this. He believed Willy should have his privacy. But Charlie really needed to ask him something, so he pressed the button that read 'My Room'. Willy obviously hadn't thought anyone else would ever use the elevator when he labeled the buttons.

The elevator zipped along a bit faster than usual. Charlie wondered if it was just because he was going to Willy's room. Charlie also noticed that he was going down deep into the factory. He had learned that about 85 of the factory was underground on his first day of 'work'. The Chocolatier's Room must be on the very bottom floor next to the Rock Candy Mine.

The Elevator came to a halt one floor above the Rock Candy Mine. Charlie exited into a narrow Brown hallway with pictures painted right onto the walls. Stepping closer he scrutinized one of a girl with long brown hair. He sniffed the air around the painting. It smelled like lilacs!

Stepping away from the wall shaking his head, Charlie looked around for the door to Willy's Room. A door stood at the very end of the hallway to Charlie's right and there was an iron spiral staircase at the other end of the hallway. He decided to try the door first. Pulling it open he found himself staring at the chocolate river. Closing the door he headed for the staircase. While making his way over to it he sniffed at the other paintings. But the one of the girl was the only one with scent.

It was also the only one that had a person in it. The other paintings were of The Wintergreen Forest and the Chocolate Room. The Wintergreen Forest was very similar to the Chocolate Room and Charlie suspected that Willy had created it first. The greatest difference between the two rooms was that it was always snowing in the Wintergreen Forest.

The Wintergreen Forest was in one of the largest rooms in the factory. There was only one open meadow in the whole room. The rest of the space was filled with monumental Wintergreen trees. Hundreds of little paths wound throughout the forest and all of them lead to the little Ginger Bread House by the Peanut Brittle grove.

Charlie winced at the clanging noise that his shoes made on the iron. At least Willy would know he had a visitor. He stopped on the fifth step and looked up. The staircase seemed to go on for ever! Charlie groaned and decided to count the steps to relieve boredom.

Charlie sank panting into the purple love seat that resided at the top of the stair. 103 steps. Willy was crazy! How was he supposed to get up here if he was drunk or something? And why was the staircase so narrow? If any overweight people came to him Willy was gonna be in BIG trouble. There was no way Agoostas would have made it. Not that Willy wanted Agoostas to visit him.

After he had caught his breath he looked about him. The Whole landing looked like the foyer in that Chinese Restaurant in Lethal Weapon 4. Charlie half expected to see an Oompa-Loompa standing at the Hostess Podium waiting to seat him. The huge one-way mirror was even there. Getting up Charlie made his way around a potted plant to the door that belonged to the inner room. Just as he raised his hand to knock, Willy jerked the door open.

Charlie should have known that Willy would have seen him through the mirror but it still surprised him. Laughing at Charlie's expression the Chocolate Maker grabbed him by the arm and pulled him through the doorway.

Charlie felt like he was time traveling. One minute he was in modern China, the next in an English Town house. In fact the more he looked around the more Charlie recognized it. It was an exact replica of Henry Higgins' study in My Fair Lady. All the books, including the second floor, everything!

Charlie gaped at Willy. "How did you manage this?" He asked incredulously.

The tall man shrugged. "The Oompa-Loompa's are very smart. I showed them the movie and they just went to work. A few days later…presto."

"Are all your rooms out of movies?"

Willy paused to think. "Well my bedroom looks like the one at the end of The Saint. You know the cabin they went to? And my living room looks like Conner Macleod's apartment in the movie Highlander."

Charlie shook his head. "Let me rephrase that. Are there any of your rooms not out of a movie?"

"Uh…none that I can think of right now."

Charlie rolled his eyes and flopped in a chair. Willy sat down across from him, "So, why are here? Did you need something?"

Charlie shifted nervously, "Yeah. I wanted to ask you something."

The older man nodded. "Shoot."

"Well um…Willy? Did you ever…um…"

"Come on Charlie! Spit it out boy!"

"Didyoueverhaveacrushonanybody?" the poor boy said in a rush.

Willy frowned, "What? Could you say that a little slower?"

Flushed and staring down at his shoes Charlie repeated his question only a little slower, "Did you ever have a crush on any body?"

"I think I did once. Why?"

Charlie didn't answer and Willy burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Still all CiceroGuided. I'm slowly working on my own additions to the story. Patience! _**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

**Chapter Four**

Willy was still laughing over Charlie's question the next day. He was surprised that Charlie would ask him of all people about _that_. But he was also pleased. Best friends usually shared stuff like that. So Charlie must think of him as a friend! He was so excited at the thought he went skipping in circles on his way to the Inventing Room.

Throwing open the door to his destination he stopped in shock. "It looks like a Snoz-Wanger came through here!" Pointing to an Oompa-Loompa he spoke, "What happened?"

After listening to the little fellow's response Willy lifted an eyebrow, "The Everlasting Gobstopper machine blew up? Why?"

The Oompa-Loompa shook his head and shrugged, he didn't know.

Sighing, the tall man went over and surveyed the effort made by his workers. Rubbing a hand across his face the Chocolate Maker sat down on a hunk of metal from the machine that blew up. _Now there would be a loss in Gobstopper sales! Oh wait, I haven't put them on the market yet._ Getting up and pasting a smile on his face, Willy headed for his drawing board.

After staring at the huge, blank, chalkboard for about ten minutes he just had to sit down. What candy to make now? As he sat in his big purple chair Willy's mind drifted back to his earlier conversation with Charlie. Charlie had said girls liked getting flowers… He sat bolt upright in his chair. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Chocolate flowers that actually bloomed! And Valentines Day was in a few weeks, perfect time to make them!

Leaping from his chair he went to work.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Charlie tossed his school books down on the kitchen table and headed for the door.

"Charlie?" He froze at the sound of his mother's voice.

His mother turned away from the sink, drying her hands, "Have you finished your homework already?"

Charlie suddenly became very interested in his shoelaces. "Um…"

Mrs. Bucket frowned, "Charlie you know you have to finish your homework before you go help Mr. Wonka."

Charlie sighed and sat down at the table, "Yes Ma'am."

After wadding through three chapters of Social Studies, reviewing twenty-five spelling words, and working fifteen math problems, Charlie was free to go. Waving goodbye to Grandpa Joe, Charlie hurried through the front door.

As he raced across the Chocolate Room to the boat, Charlie noticed a new flower blooming next to the path. Pausing a moment Charlie stared at it. It was a real flower. A real-life-non-edible-unless-you-were-really-weird flower! Squinting at it suspiciously Charlie bent over and sniffed it. Lilacs!

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Willy smiled when he saw Charlie. Noticing the frown on the boy's face he asked, "Uh, Charlie? What's wrong little buddy?"

Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and gave Wonka a grim look. The Chocolate Maker shifted nervously, "Charlie are you okay? Would you please not look at me like that. It makes me nervous."

"There is a flower in the Chocolate Room."

Willy grinned with relief, "You scared me Charlie, I thought something bad had happened."

Charlie's expression didn't change and Willy's smile faded. The boy spoke again, "The flower is real." Willy lifted an eyebrow so Charlie explained, "Meaning it's not candy."

The tall man laughed and waved a hand, "Don't be silly. It's impossible for a 'real' flower to grow in the Chocolate Room. The 'dirt' in that place is made of cocoa powder."

"Yeah well it's there."

A frown creased his brow, "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

Willy sighed and headed for the door. When Charlie didn't follow him the Chocolatier waved his hand in a come-hither gesture, "Come on, let's check it out."

It didn't take but three minutes to get to the Chocolate Room using the Great Glass Elevator. During those three minutes Charlie desperately wanted to ask Willy about the lilacs, but restrained himself. Now was not the time. He would ask him about it _after_ his friend had seen the flower.

Stepping out of the Elevator, Willy looked around, "So where is this flower anyway?"

"Over here." Gesturing, Charlie walked off in the direction he had pointed out, the Chocolate Maker drifting along behind him. The pale purple flower seemed to have grown taller since the last time Charlie had seen it. Frowning slightly, Willy crouched in front of it. Charlie watched the tall man's expression. At first he just stared at it, than, after the lilac sent had reached his nostrils a strange look came over Willy's face. Charlie couldn't figure out what it was. Fear? Or maybe it was a look of pain? The poor little boy didn't know what it was.

Willy suddenly looked angry. Standing up he pulled a small silver flute out of his breast-pocket and played a short tune. An Oompa-Loompa appeared as if like magic. Scowling, Willy pointed to the flower. The Oompa-Loompa looked from the man to the flower and back again.

"I want you to get rid of it." Charlie stared in shock; he had never heard such irritation in his friend's voice before. Not even when an Oompa-Loompa had spilled a vial on Charlie that had turned him purple.

The Oompa-Loompa looked from Willy to the flower and back again as if to say "How?" His boss waved a hand impatiently, "I don't care how. Dig it up. Pull it up for all I care! Then burn it. And check this Room everyday, I don't want to see any of those ever again."

He turned to go back to the Elevator and stopped, swinging back around he pointed to the Oompa-Loompa, "And check the Wintergreen Forest also."

After the irate man had left, Charlie turned to the Oompa-Loompa, who by now held an uprooted lilac plant in his fist, "What's wrong with lilacs? What's so special about then anyway?"

The Oompa-Loompa shrugged.

Charlie frowned and glanced at the way Willy had gone. "He's gonna sulk in his room for the rest of the day isn't he?"

The Oompa-Loompa nodded wisely and walked off with the plant.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Happy New Year! This year, I resolve to update more often. Let's see how long that one will last! This chapter is short, but CiceroGuided made the next chapter longer. Speaking of which, Chapter Six will be that last part of the story CiceroGuided has written. Then I'll take over! I have a lot of neat ideas too. fun ideas! Enjoy!_**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox

* * *

_**

**Chapter Five**

Charlie watched his best friend scowl and mark something out on a chalkboard. Willy Wonka had been a pain to work around since the flower incident. He usually talked to himself and to Charlie while he worked. He loved to bounce ideas off people. But lately he was quiet and moody. The chocolate maker hadn't smiled a true smile all day. But every now and then he would give the little boy his plastic one, just to show Charlie that he was okay.

It was making everybody miserable. Even the Ooopa-Loompas avoided their employer.

Charlie couldn't stand the grim silence one minute longer. "Willy, will you please tell me what's wrong? You've been a sour puss all day."

Charlie was hopeful when Willy turned to look at him. He had ignored everything he had said so far.

The choclatier squinted at his small companion and suddenly smiled, "Sour Puss! What an excellent idea Charlie. I bet we could make some kind of candy cats that would sell really well. There's another chalkboard just over there, why don't you run with that?"

Charlie sighed and plodded off in the direction Willy had pointed. The tall man watched him go. The cats were just something he hoped would distract his successor from the problem at hand. Namely, him. Willy turned back to the nonsense he had scribbled all over the blackboard in hopes that Charlie would get bored and go away. _Man, when that boy picks a lost cause he commits._ Picking up the eraser he tried to discreetly wipe away the mess.

"Ah ha!"

At the sound of Charlie's voice he jumped guiltily and dropped the eraser. He winced at the triumphant look on Charlie's face.

He hastily picked up the eraser, "Um…problem Charlie?"

"Yeah, I got a problem." The boy scowled, "You've been avoiding me."

Willy swallowed nervously. "What do you mean Charlie? I've been right here almost all day."

The boy shook his head. "You know what I mean."

The tall man sighed and turned the eraser over in his hands. Glancing at Charlie he set it down on the chalkboard. Then he sat down on a stool provided by the Oompa-Loompas. Shuffling his feet as well as he could while sitting, he looked at his heir again.

Charlie walked over to Willy and poked the chocolate maker on the nose.

Clasping his hands to his face, he glared at the boy. "What was that for?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Charlie answered him. "For not answering my questions."

"Well spit 'em out already! How am I supposed to answer questions you won't ask?"

"Fine. What's with all the lilac?"

Burying his face in his hands Willy moaned, "I knew you were going to ask that."

Tapping his foot, Charlie waited for an answer.

"Um, can I tell you later?"

Sighing, the boy answered, "Fine, but only if you answer another question."

"Okay…shoot." Willy was relieved when Charlie didn't press the matter.

"Who painted all those paintings in your hallway?"

The chocolate maker leapt to his feet and brushed his pants off. "I did, silly. Who else in this place would paint them? The Oompa-Loompas?"

His heir shrugged. "Well I wasn't sure. I mean, the Oompa-Loompas do almost everything around here."

Willy silenced some of the giggling creatures in question with a glare. "Yeah, well, that's 'cause I've got more important things to do."

Charlie smiled at his friend's silly-ness and went back to writing down stuff for Sour Pusses.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Here she is...the last chapter CiceroGuided gave me before her other chapters were lost in cyberspace. From chapter seven on it'll be my story. But I couldn't thank her enough for getting the hard stuff out of the way. She created this world, I'm just finishing it's story._**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox

* * *

_**

**Chapter Six**

Ella was so glad that her boss had let her leave work early. She hated being stuck in her stuffy doctor's office from eight to five. She enjoyed her work, being in pediatrics was defiantly less boring that being a secretary, but it was slow in a town as small as hers. And staring at the blank white walls of the examining room for so many hours gave her migraines.

As she drove her mind drifted off to yesterday's events. Her 'Boyfriend' was very 'upset' that she had forgotten to call him. Evidently he believed she wasn't supposed to be able to live without him. That was the last straw for Ella. She hated pushy men. He was even more 'upset' when she broke up with him. She just hoped that he wouldn't leave tons of messages on her machine.

As she pulled up in front of her house she saw, out of the corner of her eye, three children walking across the street. When she got out of her car she realized that one of the children was trying to get away from the other two. Pausing with one hand in her purse, she waited to see if they were just having fun…or if the two were bullies.

The child that had broken away from his companions had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. His clothing appeared homemade. Especially his scarf. _Somebody loves him_ Ella thought. He was a runty looking kid. Pale and skinny, he didn't look like he'd had a hearty meal in days.

The ones he was trying to get away from seemed rather well off. The tall girl was impeccably dressed, but her appearance was still that of one whom had their mother dress them. Her companion, a short rotund boy was sloppily garbed in designer clothing. They hurried after the pale boy.

When they had managed to come up beside him, for he was walking pretty fast, the girl latched hold of his arm. "C'mon Charlie, give us some chocolate."

The other boy chimed in, "Yeah, chocolate."

The thin boy tried to shake them off. "Leave me alone Margaret. I don't carry chocolate around with me."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Oh please," She wasn't asking. "You live in a chocolate factory. How could you not have chocolate?"

When Ella heard that she realized the little boy must be Charlie Bucket. The lucky kid who had won Willy Wonka's golden ticket prize. Now that she was positive that they were bullying him, she intended to put a stop to it.

Striding quickly over to where the children were struggling, she asked, "Are you having trouble with something?"

The bullies froze. Charlie took his chance and pulled free.

Shaking their heads simultaneously, Margaret and her follower answer with a quick 'no' and left.

Charlie turned to the tall woman who had saved him. Extending a hand he gratefully said, "Thank you. I'm Charlie Bucket."

Ella smiled and shook his hand, "You're most welcome Charlie. My name's Gabryella Frost, but you can call me Ella. Want to come in and have a snack?"

Charlie frowned, "I don't want to be a bother…"

She laughed. "No worries Charlie. I have a snack everyday when I come home from work. My house is right over here."

Charlie grinned, "Alright then."

**

* * *

**

Charlie stared about himself in fascination. This woman seemed to have the same obsession with themes that Willy Wonka had. The whole house was done up in browns.

Some pretty strange browns at that. Her kitchen was all toffee colors, whereas the bathroom was caramel. He liked the living room best. It was the color of chocolate. The couch and chairs were dark chocolate (figuratively speaking of course) the floor and the walls were milk chocolate. Every portrait was framed in a white chocolaty hue.

The halls boggled the brown haired boy's mind. All the other rooms were in candy colors. But all the hallways were the same tan color as peanuts. As he sat in the living room he couldn't help but wonder what her bedroom looked like.

Ella handed him a mug, took one for herself and sat down in the chair opposite of him. "Now. You want to tell me what happened out there?"

Charlie sighed, "It's a long story."

She smiled at him. "I've found that it's harder to tell stories if you try to make them short. But for time's sake I believe we can make an exception."

"Alright, you know about the golden tickets right?" Seeing her nod he continued. "Everyone pretty much ignored me before I'd won. But after…." His voice trailed off.

"They started sucking up to you didn't they?" It was his turn to nod. She sighed. "But when you didn't take to it they started picking on you."

He nodded and took a sip from the mug and almost dropped it in shock. "Hot chocolate!"

Ella laughed. "Yes you silly boy. Did you think I'd serve you tea? I can't stand the stuff."

Charlie smiled. "Willy doesn't like it either. Mum tried to get him to drink it once and he called it 'bloody tree bark'."

She was confused. "But tea's made of leaves."

"I know, but Willy has odd beliefs about that kind of stuff. He called breakfast cereal 'those curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners' one time."

They both laughed at that.

**

* * *

**

Mrs. Bucket smiled in relief as her only son entered the house. "Where have you been Charlie? You're usually not this late."

"Made a new friend today Mum. I lost track of time while talking to her."

She beamed, happy that Charlie had finally made a friend outside of the Chocolate factory. "That's wonderful Charlie. Would you set the table, Willy's coming over for dinner."

_**New Friends and Chocolate Geniuses**_

Charlie was practically skipping as he returned to the factory after school. He had gone to say hello to Ella on his way home and ended up helping her make peanut brittle. They had so much fun! His new friend was hilarious and almost as eccentric as Willy Wonka. She had understood him too. Most people saw him as just a quiet polite boy and thought him dull.

She actually listened to him and took him seriously on everything he said. Since her answers made a bit more sense than Willy's Charlie was also more willing to talk to her about important things.

Like the Chocolate Maker for instance.

Making the peanut brittle had reminded Charlie of the peanut brittle trees that grew around the pond in the Wintergreen forest, Willy's favorite place, so he ended up telling Ella a lot about his home and the 'magical' rooms within. He also told her a few funny stories about the owner of the factory.

He had also asked Ella if she could come to dinner tomorrow night (after he asked his mother of course). Smiling, she had told him she'd love to.

Now, as he burst into his house he sang out his request.

Mrs. Bucket stopped in the middle of buttering some bread and stared at her son. Then she smiled. "Why Charlie, of course you may bring a friend to dinner. " She frowned slightly. "All thought you really should ask Willy first."

Charlie's face fell. Ask Willy Wonka if he could bring an outsider into the chocolate factory? The Chocolatier would never say yes.

His mother saw his face and smiled encouragingly. "Cheer up Charlie. You've just got to catch him in the right mood is all."

Charlie sighed. "Do you know where he is now?"

Grandpa Joe answered. "He said he'd be in the Inventing Room all day. It's possible that he's still there."

"Thanks Grandpa!"

**

* * *

**

Willy Wonka was indeed still in the Inventing Room. He'd been working on making the Everlasting Gobstoppers change color and flavor every five minutes. He had just made a break through when Charlie showed up, so he was in a good mood.

Grinning he greeted his friend. "Hiya Charlie! Whas up dude?"

Charlie laughed at the hello and then sighed. "Willy?"

"Yeah good buddy?"

"You know how I told that nobody at school seemed to like me and that you were my only friend?"

"Um…yeah. I remember." The chocolate maker was frowning with concentration as he measured something out for the gobstoppers.

"Well…I finally made a friend the other day."

Willy looked up from his work and shot the boy his hundred watt smile. "That's great Charlie!"

"Isn't it though?" Charlie decided the best way to get Willy to say yes was to over whelm him with excitement, so he was practically jumping up and down as he spoke.

"Well guess what?" He didn't wait for the man to guess and charged right on. "She loves chocolate too and Peanut brittle! We made peanut brittle today and made jokes," well that part was only half true, since it was really just funny stories they told. "She also knows tons of funny stories and listens to me when I talk!" Charlie was going a mile a minute by this point. "She's really sweet and not nosey at all," he spoke as fast as possible hoping the slip the question in without Willy noticing. "She'scomingoverfordinnerandit'sgonnabesomuchfunIcan'twait!Yououghttomeethershe'ssocool!"

Willy looked dazed by the end of all this and said. "Okay Charlie, sure."

Charlie looked at him hopefully, "Really?"

The Choclatier, thinking the boy was asking if it was okay that he had another friend besides Willy, smiled. "Sure Charlie. Now could you leave me to my work? I've so little to do and so much time." A frown passed over his handsome face, "No wait, strike that…reverse it."

The boy laughed and waving goodbye to him, left the room. The minute he got in the great glass elevator Charlie let out a whoop. He couldn't wait to tell Ella she could come and visit him!

**

* * *

**

At that moment the tall brunette lady was in almost a tizzy as her young friend. But for other reasons…

She glared across the café table at her now ex-boyfriend. "What are you doing here Austin?"

He had black wavy hair, good tan and brilliant blue eyes with thin lips and a hooked nose he wasn't the best looking of men, but was still decently attractive. He was dressed casually in blue jeans, black sweater and brown loafers. His hands weren't as tanned as his face, but his finger nails were well kept and manicured.

White teeth flashed as he grinned at her, trying to appear nonchalant. "I was just walking by and saw you. Thought I'd stop to see how you were doing."

"Stop to see if I'd take you back more like it." She eyed him distastefully.

He stopped smiling and glowered at her. "You should you know."

Crossing her arms over her chest she scowled. "No Austin. I don't know that I should take you back. Why don't you tell me?"

"Because," He was getting angry now. "I love you and-"

She cut him off with a sarcastic smirk, "Sure you do. After all, you've shown it in so many ways-being clingy and over protective. Oh yea, I knew you loved me."

His face turned red and leaped up from his chair. "You'll regret this. You're a woman living alone you need-"

This time it was the ring of Ella's cell phone that cut him off. Ignoring him, she picked it up. "Hello? Oh-Hello Charlie. How are you? That's wonderful, did you need something?" She was silent for a few moments, and then spoke again. "I'll be there. Thank you so much for inviting me." She smiled. "Of course, see you then. Bye."

Austin gaped in shock as she got up, gathered her things and brushed past him without a glance. He stood there for a while, mouth hanging open before finally leaving.

Ella tossed clothes out on her bed brutally, still fuming over her ex's rudeness. She grumbled under her breathe about chauvinistic men and how stupid they could be some times. Turning away from her closet she threw herself onto her bed, ignoring the pile of clothes. Heaving a sigh she rubbed her face with both hands.

"Oh man it's been a long day. And tomorrow's gonna be longer, I can't wait to see the factory."

Yawning she fell asleep where she was.

**

* * *

**

Charlie did all he could to keep himself from running all the way from school to Ella's house. Somehow he managed a fast walk until he reached her street. But seeing her getting out of her car broke his resolve and he dashed toward her.

She laughed when she saw him and invited him in. "Do you think you can manage to wait fifteen minutes while I change?"

"Sure, but…could I look at your pictures? You said I could look at them the next time I came over."

Ella smiled at him and gestured to her living room. "Go right ahead. You should find some on the bottom shelf of one of the book cases in there."

Pulling out the thickest one he settled down on her couch to look through it. It was mostly full of nature scenes. Stunning panorama's of forests, mountains and lakes. There were also a few close ups of flowers and animals, but no people.

Charlie put is back and selected a different one. This one was full of snapshots from vacations. Ella and a short blonde woman were in almost every picture. They usually wore ear to ear grins and looked to behaving a blast. Charlie chuckled over many of the pictures.

When his new friend cam into the room he was roaring with laughter over a picture of Ella tripping over a luggage bag.

"Oh my. I'd forgotten that picture was in there. Are you ready to go?"

Charlie wiped his eyes and stood up. "Sure."

**

* * *

**

She was nervous. Her palms were sweating on the steering wheel and she tried to pay attention to what Charlie was saying. At the moment he was talking about his family.

"Mum's great you'll like her. And dad too."

She zoned out for a minute, completely absorbed in her thoughts. She was wearing her favorite pair of blue jeans, an un-tucked purple button-up dress shirt, a grey vest and her hair in a loose bun. Ella was beginning to wonder if she should have worn something else, maybe a dress? But if she had worn a dress then she wouldn't be able to wear her boots. She loved her boots too much for that. Not to mention her leather jacket...

Charlie brought her out of her thoughts. "You can park here. Willy won't open the gates so we'll have to walk to the back door. Okay?"

She nodded and got out of the car. Taking a deep breathe Ella hurried after Charlie.

**

* * *

**"Mum!" 

Mrs. Bucket looked up from the pot she was stirring to see her son standing in the door way. A rather tall young woman stood nervously beside him.

"Charlie," Mrs. Bucket put the spoon down and walked over to the boy. "Is this your friend?"

Charlie grinned. "Yes Mum. This is Ella."

The slender brunette extended her hand. "Gabryella Hargave and you must be Mrs. Bucket."

The older woman smiled and shook the hand. "Margaret. You may call me Margaret. Now come and sit down. Dinner's almost ready."

**

* * *

**

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Every one loved Ella. She was so polite and kind to everyone. Grandma Georgina seemed to take a special liking to her. And as an added bonus, Willy never showed up.

'He must be deep in his research,' though Charlie. 'Hopefully He'll stay that way all night and I can give Ella a tour.'

Glancing at the clock as he helped his friend put her coat on, Charlie realized it was past midnight. The chocolate maker was (almost) always in bed by midnight. And if he was in bed, he'd never know that his protégé had given a tour.

Willy felt something was...off...He couldn't put his finger on it. He had climbed out of the cozy warmth his covers provided him, put on a red silk robe and his famous top hat, and a pair of warm SpongeBob slippers to start searching his factory. For this thing...that he didn't know where it was...Willy even didn't know what it was. It took him through his chocolate room, then to the Great Glass Elevator. Then it poked his head in the nut room. The toffee room, the creamery and then the lollipop room. Willy did figure out one thing about his...thing...It left a scent. A scent of lilacs. He followed that scent all the way to the Evergreen Forest, where he clutched his robe a little tighter around his pajamas. Then he heard voices. He looked, gasped and ducked behind a tree. He stuck a peek to see Charlie talking to someone.


End file.
